the_singapore_lgbt_encyclopaediawikiaorg-20200215-history
Economic and Political Weekly
The Economic and Political Weekly is a weekly peer-reviewed academic journal covering all social sciences, and is published by the Sameeksha Trust. In January 2018, academic Gopal Guru was named the new Editor of the journal. . Guru will be Editor for a period of five years. The previous full-time editor was Paranjoy Guha Thakurta.Paranjoy Guha Thakurta indianexpress.com. 24 January 2016. Retrieved 14 June 2016 The Trust had earlier appointed Guha Thakurta as the new editor of the journal with effect from 1 April 2016. His appointment came at a time when many social scientists were opposing the supposed removal of the previous editor C. Rammanohar Reddy, who resigned in January 2016 only to controversially end in 2017 with Guha Thakurta also resigning. Professor Gopal Guru is currently at the Centre for Political Studies at the Jawaharlal Nehru University in New Delhi, and is Editor-designate of the journal. The Sameeksha Trust board comprises eminent persons from academia and business, namely, Deepak Nayyar (Chairman), D N Ghosh (Managing Trustee), Andre Beteille, Deepak Parekh, Romila Thapar, Rajeev Bhargava , Dipankar Gupta, and Shyam Menon. History The journal was established in 1949 as the Economic Weekly and edited by Sachin Chaudhuri.On Sachin Choudhuri - the founder of a unique magazine/journal (Sixty years ago) pragoti.in. Retrieved 16 September 2012 It obtained its current name in 1966.Calcutta Diary Ashok Mitra. Psychology Press, 1977 - Social Science - 206 pages It was edited by Krishna Raj for more than three decadesEPW readies for second innings business-standard.com. 4 July 2008. Retrieved 15 January 2014 and is among the most prestigious scholarly journals in India, having had contributions from many of the country's best known scholars. Political position The journal is known for its strong editorial stance with a "social conscience"EPW plans editions in Indian languages hindu.com. 31 January 2010. Retrieved 15 January 2014 and for taking left-leaning positions in its editorials, which were occasionally critical of the Communist Party of India (Marxist) government in West Bengal for not being radical enough. The journal was harshly critical of some of the policies of the Indira Gandhi government during the Emergency, as well as of state complicity in the 2002 Gujarat riots. Abstracting and indexing The journal is abstracted and indexed in CAB Abstracts and Scopus. Licensing EPW has licensed its material for non-exclusive use to 3 content aggregators - Contify, Factiva and JSTOR. Contify disseminates EPW content to LexisNexis, Thomson Reuters, Securities.com, Gale Cengage, AcquireMedia and NewsBank. Factiva and JSTOR have EPW content on their databases for their registered users. Controversy In 2016, C. Rammanohar Reddy quit as editor in a controversial move which led to several academics expressing concern in an open letter , and at least one board member, Jean Dreze, resigning from the board. Shortly after, his successor Paranjoy Guha Thakurta also quit in 2017 after a controversial article about the Adani Group was removed from the website amidst reasons that many felt were unclear or unjustified. In its defence, the Trust posted a statement on the EPW website stating that Guha Thakurta had violated his position by responding to a legal notice sent by the Adani Group without informing the Trust. This once again led to various scholars and commentators questioning the Sameeksha Trust that runs the journal. Eventually professor and scholar Gopal Guru was appointed as the new editor in January 2018. References External links * Category:General articles